Actividades recreativas
by Mishima Umiko
Summary: [Reto: Cita a ciegas] Itachi no tuvo otra opción que participar en aquella actividad.


**Reto: Citas a ciegas del **Forums: **Akatsuki Rules **  
><strong>**

Espero les guste, mi cita a ciega fue todo un reto para mi, descubran quien fue...

_Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>14 de febrero: <strong>Día de San Valentín<strong>.

–…

Itachi imitó a todos los presentes en aquel lugar, es decir, sonrió y se sentó a un lado de su compañero Kakashi, quien traía su peculiar expresión de pereza; _los ninjas también celebraban fechas especiales_, recapacitó mientras se auto-convencía de que no estaba tan mal aquella celebración. El día del amor y la amistad era una fecha celebrada mundialmente con mucha enjundia. Todo estaba bien en aquella celebración hasta el momento en que alguien con muchas ganas de ligar lo consideró buen tema para las actividades recreativas de la organización.

_Haremos una cita a ciega con todos los ninjas de Konoha. Se anotará en dos papeles una dirección. Un papel será enviado al grupo de las mujeres y otro al grupo de los hombres. Cada ninja tomará un escrito y asistirá a la dirección elegida al azar para encontrarse con su cita._

Pensó en Shuzui cuando la palabra _amistad_ se repitió varias veces en su cabeza. Tal vez era el remordimiento de recibir tres años seguidos los regalos de su gran amigo sin poder corresponder ninguno de ellos, y es que realmente se le hacía difícil encontrar algo que regalarle… aparte, todo aquello se le hacían presentes y detalles que sólo las chicas suelen tener. Respiro profundo y miró el suelo. ¿Qué le podría regalar?, se preguntó mientras la persona encargada en sostener la caja de cartón con los papelitos muy bien doblados gritaba su nombre. Antes de poder reaccionar por sí solo ante el chillido, la voz de Kakashi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento .

–Hey, Itachi, es tu turno.

El albino expresó aquellas palabras con pesadez, pues todos deseaban recoger rápido el papelito con la famosa dirección y marcharse. Los ninjas también se cansaban de la rutina y, al culminar el día, sólo deseaban volver a casa. El Uchiha se levantó con fingida emoción, metió su mano en la caja grande de cartón y tomó su papelito.

Lo introdujo en su bolsillo con desgana y caminó lentamente hacia su asiento. Una voz en el fondo se escuchó, "¡_Que lo abra!_", el moreno dirigió su mirada seria y amenazadora al propietario de aquella voz. Gai extendió su pulgar esbozando una sonrisa que acarcaba toda su cara y le guiñó ignorando totalmente el claro mensaje del moreno.

Tras escoger cada uno su papelito, se dispusieron a caminar hacia la salida. Kakashi aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar al Uchiha.

– Y bien… ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

Itachi continuó caminando sin mayor sobresalto y con su expresión _amigablemente_ seria.

–No tengo idea.–Acentuó, dejando en claro que todo aquello no le interesaba.

De no ser porque las normas eran las normas y entre ellas estaba el colaborar con las actividades recreativas de la organización, posiblemente hace más de una hora ya estaría jugando con su gato en la comodidad de su habitación. Suspiró y casi pudo oler en el aire la necesidad de Kakashi por quejarse de todo aquello.

–Será un viernes diferente. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Itachi le miró de reojo con algo de pena, regresó la mirada al frente para vislumbrar su casa a lo lejos y pensó en una buena frase de despedida para su compañero; una alentadora, que le animara porque el moreno sabía cuán difícil era para el adolescente ninja enmascarado sacrificar un viernes de lectura intensa. Así que sólo soltó lo primero que considero correcto.

– ¡Suerte!

Levantó su mano y sonrió con amabilidad dramatizada. Kakashi juntó sus cejas y asintió con perturbación: si algo era peor que no leer el Icha Icha un viernes, sin duda, era ver a Itachi sonreír forzadamente o por compromiso. Kakashi imitó el gesto de Itachi y, tras uno segundos, desapareció.

El moreno llegó a su casa para ser recibido por los gritos de su pequeño hermano, seguido del saludo animado de su madre y la mirada aprobatoria de su padre. Mientras el mundo seguía comportándose como de costumbre, el Uchiha se preparaba para su "cita a ciegas".

**Horas más tarde…**

El Uchiha bajó por las escaleras de su casa, con su pantalón negro de vestir y su camisa manga larga gris; su cabello muy bien peinado y ese aroma característico de Fugaku. Mikoto adoraba rociar a su hijo mayor con el perfume de su padre.

–Así me conquistó a mi.– repetía una y otra vez la orgullosa madre.

Itachi intentaba creer que aquéllo no le estaba pasando a él y entonces el oxígeno no se le presentaba tan opresivo. Tras preseder todas las formalidades de su casa, logró estar a tiempo y de camino a…

Recordó que no había leído el papelito, no sabía aún su destino. Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el trozo de papel; trazó en su GPS mental la dirección y, tras unos veinte minutos, ya se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Miró a su alrededor y agradeció no encontrase nadie conocido. Se dirigió a la mesa acordada en el papelito y tomó asiento a esperar su cita.

Tras varios minutos, llegó una chica agitada al café, como si le fueran a cerrar la puerta en la cara por haber llegado tarde. Itachi se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, al punto de no notar que su posible cita había llegado. Hana lo miró a lo lejos y frunció el ceño, de todos los ninjas que habitaban Konoha precisamente aquél debía tocarle. Respiró profundo y miró mal al camarero como venganza de aquel arrebato que ahora sentía.

Caminó lentamente hacia el moreno. Para entonces, Itachi ya había aterrizado en tierra firme y notado que su cita era Hana Inuzuka. Rápidamente recordó el día en que su gato se comió el chupete de Sasuke y ella lo auxilió, así que le debía la vida de su amada mascota.

Itachi se levantó y sonrió. Hana le correspondió sin cambiar demasiado su apariencia ruda. Tantas chicas deseando estar en su lugar y ella simplemente deseaba salir corriendo de aquel sitio. _Malditas actividades recreativas_ rumió mientras hacia una reverencia.

–Buenas, Itachi.

El moreno concernió a su saludo e hizo una acción con su mano en señal educada de que tomara asiento.

–Buenas noches, Hana-san.

Hana vaciló un poco la situación. Ella no era muy experta en el amargo arte de la sociabilidad, por algo era veterinaria: mejor le caían los animales, ellos no hablaban y si lo hacían, ella no les entendía. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y miró hacia fuera, intentando encontrar algo qué decir. Itachi se le adelantó e hizo el gran favor de romper el hielo.

– ¿Desea comer o tomar algo?

El chico buscó con la mirada al camarero mientras la joven seguía mirando hacia la calle.

– No, estoy bien así.

Para entonces ya el camarero había notado la insistencia de la mirada del Uchiha. Se acercó y los atendió. Itachi pidió un té frío y la joven no tuvo más remedio que pedir algo para no ser tan descortés.

Hana finalmente recordó el accidente de la mascota del chico y pudo iniciar una conversación basada en la salud del pequeño gato. Itachi se sintió conforme con el tema y pasaron varios minutos hablando del famoso gato, luego Hana nombró un par de casos más y su preferencia por los perros. Itachi no se disgustó, de hecho, nombró algunas razones por las que siempre prefirió a los gatos como excusa para su poca afinidad con los caninos.

Pasaron unas dos horas antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ya no tenían nada de qué hablar… el té hace horas que se lo había acabado y ya tenían algo de hambre. El Uchiha llamó al camarero y pidió una ensalada de tomate, la chica sólo un tazón de rumen y ahora la conversación era orientada hacia los gustos culinarios.

Una vez culminada la comida, ya habían cumplido las tres horas juntos. Itachi estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber culminado otra misión con éxito y Hana concluía que el mayor de los Uchiha no era tan antipático como simulaba.

Ambos se levantaron mientras el camarero caminaba hacia ellos con la factura de sus gastos en un platito con presentación elegante. Itachi sacó su cartera de bolsillo y colocó tres billetes que dejó sobre el plato. Hana ya se había adelantado varios pasos, pero el Uchiha la alcanzó y salieron juntos de aquel lugar. Caminaron un par de cuadras. Itachi pudo notar que la compañía se le había vuelto bastante agradable.

–No fue una mala noche. – Expresó la chica, con tono seco. Itachi la miró de reojo con una sonrisa amigable.

–Me alegra que la hayas disfrutado.

Ambos se detuvieron justo alfrente de la casa de la chica y se despidieron con una reverencia. Hana caminó hacia la puerta de su casa y la abrió con lentitud. Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba el moreno, esperando a que la jovencita entrara a su casa. Ella lo contempló con ternura y casi pudo jurar que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al pensar: _Aparte de guapo… es un chico agradable_. Entró rápidamente al sentir el olor de Kiba moverse con rapidez hacia ella, cerró y se recostó de la parte interna de la puerta.

Itachi simplemente esperó a que Hana entrase e inició su caminata de regreso a casa.

–Aún no se me ocurre nada para Shizui… –Pensó mientras lo divisaba a lo lejos, y al parecer, se dirigía a él con toda la intención de molestarle por su cita a ciegas.

* * *

><p>Así es... Hana Inuzuka, fue realmente un "reto" xD en fin... Comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones e incluso peticiones en un review xD<p> 


End file.
